


關於粉絲那些事

by WindWen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindWen/pseuds/WindWen
Summary: 每個粉絲都知道，尼基福羅夫先生的論壇中有兩個傳奇。





	關於粉絲那些事

維克托．尼基福羅夫的粉絲論壇裡有兩個活著的傳奇，一個是維克托本人，另一個是他的粉絲。

是的，你沒有聽錯，維克托有個粉絲是個傳奇。

傳聞這名粉絲粉齡超過十年，專業知識充足、家世背景雄厚，不是論壇站長但卻連站長都比不上他。

每當維克托比完賽後幾天，論壇上總會默默的出現他的分析帖，評析維克托所有的動作以及想傳達的主題，每一篇皆精闢無比，經過多年大多已成為神帖。

這名粉絲另外會出現的時機在於出了新的維克托周邊的時候。基本上論壇裡普遍相信他蒐集了全套（甚至不只一套）的維克托周邊，說是只能普遍相信而不能確認的原因是也沒有人能蒐集的比他更多更全面，因此也無從判定究這是不是全部。

不過這名粉絲似乎是個徹頭徹尾的事業粉（或許身兼女友粉），而且是堅決不接受維克托愛情的那種。完全不接受這件事似乎也不甚正確，至少據過去的資料顯示，曾經維克托有緋聞對象的時候也不見他有什麼特別的舉動。

問題出在於日本王牌勝生勇利出現後。

自從維克托宣布退役去當勝生勇利的教練，兩人多次在賽場上公開放閃（包含了多次擁抱、親吻、戴對戒、雙人滑等等），諸多耀眼行為令多數女友粉崩潰，少部分轉為勝生勇利黑，大多則成為了兩人的CP粉。

眾多線索，再搭配上在社交圈上永遠閃亮的泰國選手披集．朱拉暖的側面證明，維克托．尼基福洛夫與勝生勇利是情侶這件事根本是板上釘釘的事情，完全沒有懷疑的餘地。

然而就是有人堅決不相信。

例如這名傳奇的粉絲。

在他帖子的字裡行間可以清楚的發現他完全不相信這兩人之間有任何曖昧的關係，如果有人在樓內試圖說服他他也會委婉的表明自己的想法。

油鹽不進的令人著急。

對於此事論壇中亦多有猜測，雖然事實始終成謎，但這阻止不了眾多網友們無止盡的想像力，或者說妄想。

其一，這名粉絲是名男粉，而且直的頂天立地，無法接受自己的偶像跟任何男性生物談戀愛。

其二，這名粉絲是名男粉，而且是個男友粉，因此沒有辦法接受自己的偶像跟任何非自身的男性生物談戀愛。

而最後一種純粹是粉絲們的腦洞過大，有人猜測，這名傳奇的粉絲便是勝生勇利本人，在此一起列入以博君一笑。

以下開放各位討論。

維克托看完了那個題名為「來談談論壇裡那個傳奇粉絲」的帖子，笑的不可開交。

雖然他跟勇利一直沒有公開表明什麼，但到現在還有人不相信他們兩個在一起也真是不可思議了。維克托一面翻著底下的討論一面想著。

「維克托？怎麼了嗎？」勇利端著水杯從他身後經過，納悶的看了他一眼。

維克托搖搖頭，「沒什麼，只是看到了點有趣的東西。」

勇利了然的點頭，走了兩步又回過身來，「對了，維克托晚飯有想要吃什麼嗎？」

「今天想吃豬排飯呢！」維克托說。

勇利沉思了幾秒，「嗯…這樣等等得要出門補充食材了…家裡的鹽好像也用的差不多了…」

「那等等一起去買吧！」維克托提議道。

「好啊，但維克托可不能再買酒回來了哦！」

維克托露出了個委屈的表情，「勇利好過份！不知道俄羅斯人的血管裡流的是伏特加嗎！」

他順勢摟住了勇利的腰，有些長長了的頭髮落在對方的頸邊。

勇利笑著回應他，「好癢哦，維克托你別一直蹭過來啊！」

「不要，誰叫勇利剛剛傷了我的心。」維克托抱的更緊，完全沒有要鬆手的意思。

「真是的，維克托以後交了女朋友可不能這麼孩子氣啊。」勇利半開玩笑的說。

維克托鼓起雙頰，有些生氣，「勇利說這什麼話，就這麼不相信我嗎？我可是有勇利了，怎麼可能還需要別人？」

「可是我跟維克托是師生關係啊，跟這個又不一樣。」勇利有些疑惑地回道。

「師生關係？」維克托確認般的重複了一次。

勇利眨眨眼，「是啊，難道維克托不覺得我們是師生關係嗎？你都來當我的教練了。」

「啊，雖然說我是覺得維克托是維克托就好，但硬要說的話還是師生比較恰當吧。」他這麼下了結論。

「勇利…」維克托垂下頭嘀咕了幾句不知是什麼的話，然後猛然起身，把自己關進房間內，即使勇利出聲喚他吃晚飯都沒有回應。

隔天起床的時候維克托房間的房門是開著的，但人卻不知道去了哪裡。

「哈？你問我那個老頭在生什麼氣？我怎麼會知道啊？」尤里靠在冰場邊灌了一大口水，瞥了一眼不遠處正板著一張臉練習的維克托，「是說這種事應該問你吧，你不是跟他住在一起嗎？」

「我不知道...昨天晚上聊天聊到一半他就突然離開，什麼也不說的...」勇利有些茫然的握緊拳頭。

「你們是說了什麼？」尤里問。

勇利蹙起眉頭，「維克托好像不覺得我們是師生關係，我…」

尤里有了個猜測，但他不是很確定。只是如果真的是這個原因的話…

「等等，該不會是你說了你覺得你們『只是』師生關係然後他就生氣了？」

「因為我跟維克托本來就只是師生關係啊。」勇利理所當然地回道。

尤里不敢置信的長嘆一聲，「噢，我都不知道該不該同情維克托了。」

「你真的是豬嗎？師生關係長這樣？你看看雅科夫跟維克托，你能想像他們兩個用你們這種模式相處嗎？吃一起住一起，時不時還黏在一起，噁心死了。」

勇利轉過頭看了下場邊的費爾茲曼教練，陷入了沉默。

「那尤里奧...你覺得我要怎麼辦？」勇利問。

「問這個問題之前你先想清楚你們兩個到底是什麼關係比較好吧？」尤里把毛巾扔回長椅上，聳了聳肩。

「維恰！你剛剛那個跳躍是怎麼回事！還有尤里跟勝生！不要只顧著聊天快點練習！」雅科夫在不遠處怒吼。

尤里說完那些話之後就丟下勇利回到了冰上，勇利拍了拍自己的臉頰，試圖讓自己專注在練習上。

他必須更努力，用最好的成績報答維克托對他的教導。

在勇利第三次在4S上失敗的時候，尤里滑到了維克托的旁邊。

「喂，你們兩個吵架可不可以控制點啊？」

「雖然那隻豬真的是遲鈍到讓人很想揍他一頓的地步，但你確定就要這樣一直放著他不管？」

「不然尤里奧覺得我該怎麼辦呢？勇利這次可是狠狠傷了我的心啊。」維克托雖然表現的毫不在意的樣子，卻難以掩飾關心的視線一直往對方的方向飄去。

尤里翻了個白眼，「媽的怎麼一個個都問我啊，你們就不能好好談一談嗎？」

「嘖，等這件事解決了一定要叫那隻豬請我吃豬排飯。」尤里邊哼哼邊溜走了。

勝生勇利最後還是被費爾茲曼教練連同尼基福羅夫先生一起打包送回家了。

沿途上維克托還是一臉生氣的樣子一句話都沒有說。

…所以如果他們不是師生關係，維克托覺得會是什麼？

在維克托去洗澡的時候，勇利連上維克托的粉絲論壇，發出了第一個無關乎表演點評也無關乎周邊的帖子。

或許是因為他的帳號還算有些名氣，五分鐘後他已經收到了不少回復。

—開玩笑的吧？現在還有人在問勝生跟維克托是什麼關係？

—這是來釣回復的吧？

—你真的認真的覺得他們只是師生？你有看見那對金閃閃的戒指嗎？

—別掙扎了吧，就算你是個稱職的男友粉，維克托也只要勝生勇利而已。

—大大我懂你的心情，但他們真的是情侶啊！你信我！

勝生勇利，24歲的花式滑冰特別強化選手，戀愛經驗零，如今陷入了沉思。

「勇利，換你洗了。」維克托穿著浴袍從浴室裡走了出來。

「勇利？勇利！」維克托走到勇利旁邊叫道，勇利嚇了一跳，回過神來，慌慌張張的按下電腦的電源鍵。

維克托沒說話，雖然他早已看出對方正在瀏覽的頁面是他的粉絲論壇。

「哦、哦。」勇利急忙抓起自己的換洗衣服跑進浴室裡，扔下維克托在原地。

當勇利走出浴室時，維克托已經坐在沙發上等他了。

「所以，勇利想好了嗎？」

「唔、唔…」

維克托直直的盯著他看，彷彿要看透他這個人一樣，「關於我們到底是什麼關係，勇利應該有答案了吧？」

勇利咬了下唇，深吸一口氣，「我還是覺得維克托跟我只是師生關係。」

「為什麼！」維克托睜大了眼，眸中已經泛起濕意，「為什麼你還是這麼說？」

「我…」勇利吞了口口水，繼續說道，「雖然我沒有談過戀愛，但是戀愛會做些什麼我多少也是知道的…我們這樣，不是談戀愛的樣子吧？」

「維克托你除了那一次說要給我驚喜之外，從來沒有…過我啊！」勇利的聲音越來越小，到了關鍵字甚至根本完全聽不見。

「勇利，你說什——」

維克托的話還沒說完，勇利扯住他的浴袍就吻了上去。

維克托瞪大了眼，但馬上就意識到狀況，反過來掌握了主導權。

好不容易兩人終於分開時，勇利已經紅著臉在喘氣了。即便如此，他還是抬起頭認真的對著對方說：「維克托，我喜歡你，你願意跟我交往嗎？」

維克托愣愣的看著他，然後摀住臉，悶悶的說：「勇利你這是犯規啊…」

「我怎麼可能說出of course以外的答案嘛…」

不久之後，維克托粉絲論壇上又浮起了一個帖子，來自於那位傳奇的粉絲。

內文什麼也沒有寫，只有一張兩隻帶著戒指的手緊緊相扣的照片。

除此之外，粉絲們也發現維克托與他的學生在賽場上的表現越發的明目張膽，除了原先的摟摟抱抱，現在還會在大庭廣眾下來個甜蜜的親吻，讓人簡直不忍直視。

而這些事情造就了粉絲論壇上又一個不可思議的傳奇，又是另一個故事了。

對了，再順道一提，尤里終究還是沒有去維克托和勇利家吃豬排飯。

「你們兩個到底能不能收斂點啊！噁心死了！」尤里怒吼，決定從此不要再踏入兩人周圍三公尺內，不對，是讓這兩個人不能靠近自己周圍三公尺內！


End file.
